Finnceline: Piénsalo dos veces Capitulo 1
by RociiMatii1532
Summary: Primero: holaaa lacayosos! Me llamo Rocio y tengo 15 años de vieja jajajaja xD, no se si soy muy buena haciendo fanfic, asique díganme que opinan,este fic comienza con un amor entre la dulce princesa y finn, pero todo va a cambiar, espero q les guste pd, es FINNCELINEEE, NO CONFUNDAN xD


Primero: holaaa lacayosos! Me llamo Rocio y tengo 15 años de vieja jajajaja xD, no se si soy muy buena haciendo fanfic, asique díganme que opinan, acepto opiniones y quizás modificaciones jajaa, aviisoooo, tengooo muchiisimos errores de ortografiaaaaaa, que quisas no alcanse a corregirlos todos jajajaa, apenas alguien quiera que suba la segunda parte lo hare, bien dejare que lo lean, espero que les guste :3 7_7

Finnceline: Piensalo dos Veces…..

CAPITULO 1: "Su color rosa me atrapa"

La escena comienza muy temprano en casa de Finn y Jake, Finn desayuna unos deliciosos sándwiches con jugo de naranja en el sofá. Mientras tanto el flojo de Jake duerme arriba…

*Cuando de repente tocan la puerta*

F- Pero que….? Quien es? – grita mientras se dirije a la puerta frotándose un ojo.

Mentita: *se para bien erguido (lo cual es ironico al saber q es una menta jajaja ok no…) habre un pergamino y comienza a leer* - o querido señor finn el humano, se le a convocado a usted y a su hermano jake el perro a asistir a la fiesta del inicio de la primavera, bla, bla, bla…

*mientras mentita hablaba Finn se queda dormido junto al marco de la puerta*

Luego de un muy largo rato siente que alguien lo sacudia

M: señor Finn? Señor Finn… despierteeeee!

F: *abre los ojos muy asustado* EEEE..? LA CUENTA PORFIS! Ee? A solo eres tu mentita….

M: esta bieeeeeen, ignorare eso, tome la invitación y ADIOS!

*Finn ve como mentita se va alejando lentamente*

F: wow!...que tipo tan raro!? Ñeee…..

*sierra la puerta*

F: OYEE JAKEE, ADIVINAA QUEE…..? –grito desde la cocina para despertar a su hermanito

*Jake baja las escaleras*

J: que pashoo bro?- dijo con sueño

F: la…la….la dulcee princesa ME INVITOO A SU FIESTAAA!

J: jejejee *sonrisa perversa* solo te invito a ti? – y puso un puchero

*Finn no podía dejar de ver la invitación y le respondio con el menor interés del mundo*

F: a, si, a ti también te invito….

J: oo vayaa! Llamare a arco iris aver si quiere llevar a los niños….

F: okey pero no tardes, quieres?- Finn se sienta en el sofa esperando a Jake

J: uuu como chilla la niña!

….

J: alo?...t.v?...esta mami?...okey, pásame con ella….esta bien….ok…..si yo también te kiero…si aja…..ok, adiós….hoo hola corazón, como estas….como están los niños?...jajajajaaa….ay corazón que cosas dices…

*Finn se estaba aburriendo ayi sentado asique decidio ir a su habitación a buscar la ropa para esa noche*

….

Finn comienza revolviendo todos los cajones buscando algo para usar, cuando de repente se habre de par en par la ventana (la cual estaba atrás del rubio) y se oyo una voz….

¿?: HIIIIIISS!

F-hola marcy, como estas?

M- eeee? Pero…como supiste que era yo?

F- fácil…..solo….simplemente lo se…..jajajajaa

m- esta bieeeeeeen..- algo confundida- y bien, que ases tarado?

F- a eso….pos estoy buscando algo de ropa para ir a la fiesta de esta noche de la dulce princesa

*marceline largo una muy fuerte risa ironica*

m- es en serio? Iras a esa estúpida fiesta?

f- pues si…solo quiero ir a verla..*pone una cara de bobo patético enamorado q mira hacia un punto fijo jajaja x3*

m- a ok…..yo….ya veo…. *pausa incomoda*- no se si ire, suena patética y muy cursi jajajaa solo mira la invitación, TRAE UN PASTELILLO (pastelillo, muffin,cupcake,magdalena, como quieran llamarlo) jajajajajjaa ¡!

f- o vamos, no seas amargueta chava!

m- bien, lo pensare….

*ay un increíble silencio y por lo tanto un incomodo momento mientras Finn busca algo que ponerse*

m- oye Finn, quieres que te ayude en algo?

F – está bien Marcy! Oye ayúdame a buscar mi moño rosa quieres?

M –PPPFFFH! JAJAJAAA, moño rosa? Acaso eres gay o que? Jajajajajajaja xD !

*se sonrojo como un tomate el muchacho*

F – ee? Oye basta! No es gracioso! Lo uso solo por q a la dulce princesa le gusta el color rosa sii?

M – okeeeeeeeeey, y si mejor lo asemos a mi manera antes de que pases verguensa? Jajajajjaa!

F – no estoy muy seguro? Tu crees que a la dulce princesa le gustara?

M – pues claro mensooo!

F: okey *extreme póker face*

Marceline se fue a buscar lo necesario y demoro un buen rato, pero cuando volvió trajo un monton de bolsas consigo

F – que rayos son todas estas cosas?* mientras revolvía las bolsas*

M – pues son cosas que conseguí….haber ven aquí…..ponte esto….esto…y esto también…..esto…aaah y también esto…..esto póntelo encima de esto…..mmm ….si… aja…no espera…quítatelo….aja ahora si…..ponte esto…

Y asi fue un rato asta que se oyo:

M – GUALAA! (no se como puta se escribe jajajajaja xD )

F – pero que demonios es todo estoo?

*Finn tenia una remera manga corta de color blanco, la cual le quedaba bien con sus 18 años (si es que entienden jajaja xD) y sobre ella una chaqueta de cuero negra como la noche, y también tenia unos jeanes oscuros y unas zapatillas bordo, y además tenia unos lentes oscuros en la mano*

F – y que se supone que aga con esto? –le decía a la vampira mientra los miraba con reojo.

M – mmmmm…..haber….pontelos ensima del gorro…..*piensa*….no, mejor sacate el gorro..

*Finn se saca el gorro y marceline queda atónita al ver la hermosa cabellera del rubio*

F – marcy…

M - …..

f- marcy?

M - …..

F – MARCELINE!

M- *reacciona* ee ? quee? A si, lo siento jejejee *se sonroja* ponte los lentes en tu cabeza..

*Finn queda perfecto, nada mas ni nada menos que si lo vieran tendrían una hemorragia nasal de por vida jajajaa xD*

F – y? como me veo?

M – haber, espera que te arreglo el cuello de la chaqueta * le acomoda el cuello, estaban cara a cara y ambos se miraron a los ojos*

F - y como me veo? *dijo susurrando*

M – te….te ves…genial Finn..

*ambos se sonrojan*

F – gracias marcy…..eee?PEROO QUE ESTOY ASIENDOOO ? SE HACEE TARDEE !

M- mmmmm….si tienes razón, es mejor que vaya a cambiarme, te veo en la fiestaa lacayo!

F – iras a la fiesta?

M – si, supongo que será divertido….

*marceline sale volando por la ventana convertida en murciélago*

F – bien, llego la hora *se paro firme * DULCE PRINCESA- VOY- POR – TI-! Jejejejejee siempre quise desir esooo…..

Al bajar a la cocina no estaba Jake hablando, para ser mas específicos , nisiquiera estaba Jake, ya se había ido a ayudar a arco iris con los jakesitos

F – *resongo* al parecer devo caminar hasta el dulce reino, uuuuf, queda demasiado lejoooos!

Y asi emprendio camino hacia el dulce reino, y veía como todos los invitados ivan caminando para llegar al castillo…

Finn pov (punto de vista)

-ya quiero llegar para ver a la dulce princesa *metio su mano en su bolsillo y saco una cajita* ya quiero darle este regalo, *suspiro* ya me la imagino, en uno de sus vestidos…..cada vez que pienso en ella me hace sentir un peso en el pecho, aunque no le interese un simple humano, no me importa, yo la amo, pero esta noche ella cambiara de opinión respecto a mi, hoy me le declarare!

Fin pov

Y sin darce cuenta ya estaba en la puerta del dulce reino, alguien la abrió y era nada mas y nada menos que la dulce princesa

F – ho…ho…hola princesa! Como esta? Yo…..pues…vera….le…..le traje un obsequio O/O

DP- ooooo graciiias fiiiin! *abrió el regalo y era una roosa bañada en plata con un ruby en el centro* woooow me encaaaaantaaaaa! Gracias Finn *y le dio un beso en la mejilla*

*MARCELINE AL VER ESTO SE PUSO FURIOSA, PERO NO DIJO NADA Y FUE A TOMAR ASIENTO*

DP- emmm Finn?

F – si princesa?

DP- que diablos traes puesto?

F – aaaa….pues…..yo….queria cambiar mi imagen jejejee…..le gusta princesa?

DP: mmmmm, no mucho, prefiero el rosa : )

*Finn se fue un poco avergonzado al escuchar lo que dijo, pero luego puso una cara de menso enamorado al recordar el beso*

F - *vio a marceline y se aserco a ella* pppppff! Holaa marceline…..ppppff! lindo….lindo vestido jajajajajjajaja!

M – cállate taradooo! *le da un colpe en el brazo*

F – jajajaaa

M – hmp!

*el rubio se sienta a su lado para cenar, para pasar el tiempo los dos niñitos jugaron con las aceitunas, se tiraban los carozos, peleaban con los millones de tenedores que avian a los lados de los platos, en fin, se divirtieron mucho, pero luego de un rato se fueron a sentar a una fila de sillas que avia apolladas en la pared*

M – que te pasa Finn?

F - *suspiro* marcy, te puedo preguntar algo?

*a ella se le acelero el corazón (supongamos que tiene uno jjajajaaa xD) se puso nerviosa, sus manos sudaban, por poco colapsaba *

M – s…si… Finn..?

F – no crees que es hermosa? *mirando como bobo a la DP*

M – pues Finn…..yo…..ESPERAAA, QUEEEE?

F – no piensas que es hermosa la dulce princesa? *aun no le sacaba la mirada de ensima *

M – ya veo…..supongo que si…

F – aja…..*continua la cara de bobo*

M – aun no te das cuenta q no te ama?

F – si….*bobo*

M – ya te diste cuenta?

F – no *no le daba ni la mas minima atencion*

M – que? Oye no te entiendo?!

F – si yo también fui el otro dia…. *extrema cara de bobo*

M – ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

F- eee? Quee? Si marceline jejee perdón jejee

En ese momento la silla que estaba al lado de Finn comenzo a moverse

F – woow woooow! Que diablos esta ´pasando?

Y de la silla sale el hombre mágico (si, lo se, nadie lo nombrava en los otros fanfic y lo quise aser popular jajajajaa ok no)

HM: no lo piensas?

F – a quien le ablas?

El hombre majico se le aserco y lo miro a los ojos con cara de menso

HM- por que no lo piensas 2 veses?

F – a queee cosa?

HM- la chiclosa me da diabetes…..*y le estornuda en la cara a finn*

F – PEROO QUE MIERDA ASEEES!?

M- oyee Finn, desde cuando dises eso? Y quien demonios es este tipo?

HM: TU TAMBIEN ME VEZ?

M- PUES CLAROOO TARADOOO!

HM: pos para ti también va!

M: para mi qu…*fue interrumpida con un estornudo en su cara *

HM: mejor yo me voy!

*el hombre mágico se esfumo de ayi*

F – pero que le pasaaa a ese tipo?

m- no lo se, AAAAAGGGH PERO QUE DESAGRADABLE! ESTOY CUBIERTA DE….DE…..MOCO!

F – ALEJATEEE DE MIII CHICA MOCOOOO!

M- TU TIENES UNO EN TU FRENTE…

F- IIIUUUUHHH, ENSERIIIOOO? *MARCY SE SACA UN MOCO Y LO PEGA EN LA FRENTE DE FINN*

M- JAJAJAJAAA SIII

*los vio la dulce princesa y furiosa fue corriendo asia ellos*

DP- AMBOS SON UN ASCOO! PERTURBAN A LA DULCE GENTE, LAMENTO DESIRLO PERO SE TENDRAN QUE RETIRAR DE LA FIESTA!

F- PE…PEE….PEROOO DULCE PRINCESAAA?

M- NEEEE, NISIQUIERA QUERIAMOS VENIR! VEN FIN VAMOSNOS DE AQUÍ!*lo tomo del brazo empujándolo asia la pueta de salida*

F – pe…pero…me echo de su fiestaa *Finn casi se larga a llorar jajaja xD polesitooo!*

m- ñaaaa, no vale la pena, vamos a la pradera!

*los dos fueron caminando asta encontrar un lugar comodo, a diferencia de marceline, que iva flotando xD*

Ambos se recostaron en el sesped, y charlaron durante un largo rato…

F – esta bien, es mi turno, verdad o reto?

M – mmmmm…..reto

F – por que? Le temes a la verdad?

M –quee? Po favor Finn, soy la reina de los vampiros! No le temo a nada!

F – a nada?

M – sii! Ya oiste, a NADAA!

F- *Finn se le acerca muy despacio y a tan solo unos milimetros de su cara* segura? *susurro*

M – eeemm…*tenia una cara de ''que diablos esta asiendo este imbesil? Estaba mas roja que un tomate* eeeee….*con una voz temblorosa* y lo miro con cara de terror*

F-jajajjajaaa lo saviaa! A algo le tienes miedo jajajajaaa

M –eres un imbesil ajajajjajajaj taradoo!

F – jajajajjaajjajajaaa

*ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, pero su vicion comensaba a nublarce, y ambos se desmayaron*

…

Por otro lado Jake abia ido a la fiesta con todos los jakesitos y arcoíris, pero Finn nunca lo tomo en cuenta, cuando Jake comenzó a caminar con toda su familia camino a casa de arcoíris, vio a Finn y a marceline en el suelo, inconsientes

J – Finn! HERMAAANOO! CONTESTAME, DI ALGOOO BROOO! VEN Jake TE LLEVARA A CASA!

Arcoiris: 나는 사랑 오늘 밤을 만들려고 해요 (naneun salang oneul bam eul mandeullyeogo haeyo) (autora: jajaaa si, lo se, soy re malota jajajaaa xD)

J – esta bien corazón jejejejee, tu llévate a marceline, y llévate a los niños contigo

Arcoíris - 오늘 재미있을 것입니다 (oneul jaemiiss-eul geos-ibnida) (autora: lo se, soy re lokilla jajajajaa xD)

Jake se lleva a Finn, quien no despierta hasta la mañana siguiente

j- HERMANEETOOOOO! DESPERTASTESSS, TE TENIAS PREOCUPADOOOS (hablaba algo asi como el rabi de jessy , osea asi con un asento indú jajajajaja xD)

f – eee? Si, wooow que sucediooo?

J –no lo se, no te vi en la fiestaaaa!

f- no entiendo por que ella me echo ¿?

j- quien hermaneto, vamos cuentale al tio Jake!

f- pues…..veras….llegue a la fiesta muy guapo jejejee, tengo buen gusto jajajaaa, y ay estaba, la dulce princesa *sonrojo* y fui a sentarme, luego jugué yo solo con unas aceitunas tirándolas, y me aburri, me fui a sentar a una silla que estaba en la pared, mientras miraba a la dulce princesa *suspiro*

j- *susurro* pillin….

f- cállate!

j- ok y síguele pues!

f- a eso….si…y entonces mi cara estaba cubienta de moco jajajaaaaa y la dulce princesa se enfado y me pidió que me fuera de ayi, y empese a caminar por el césped y…y…todo se nublo…..y perdi la conciencia….

j- eso explica por que estabas con marceline jajajajajjajajajajjaaa *burlandose*

f- eeee? Quien es marceline?

-y bien, dejo mi fanfic asta aquí, en resumen, Finn ya no recuerda quien es marceline, ni ella lo recuerda a Finn….asique no se sabe q pasara jajajajaaaa, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto y si quieren q suba la segunda parte…..graciiaaaas por leeeer! En mi perfil esta mi face por si quieren enviar los mensajes ayi….bien adiooooos lacayoosooos! ROO FUERAA….PAZ! jajajaaa ok no….


End file.
